Falling into Depravity
Falling into Depravity ' (堕転, ''Daten) is the 24th Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 24th Night overall. Summary While the Eight Generals fight back against Al-Thamen during the invasion of Sindria, Aladdin and Alibaba continue their battle against Dunya, Isaac, and Ithnan. Alibaba sinks into depravity after witnessing Dunya's painful memories as he becomes encased in Dark Djinn armor. Synopsis The Eight Generals are on standby as the enemy forces approach Sindria's shores. Drakon has his men fire arrows upon the airborne enemies. Meanwhile, Sharrkan encounters Byoln while Yamraiha and Masrur confront Apollonius and Zurmudd, respectively. Back at Zagan's Dungeon, Aladdin tries to interrupt Dunya's focus only to have his attack intercepted by Isaac. Both Alibaba and Hakuryuu charge at Isaac with Aladdin using magic to create steam to cover his two comrades. When Alibaba is fighting Isaac and doubting himself at the same time, Isaac catches Alibaba off guard. Though, Hakuryuu protects Alibaba, only to get his left arm chopped off. Dunya uses her Extreme magic attack on Aladdin's group. Back at Sindria, Sharrkan fends off Byoln's attacks until Byoln uses his Dark Metal Vessel to summon shadows to attack Sharrkan's back. Nearby, Zurmudd uses his Full-body Djinn Equip form to blast Masrur. In the air, Apollonius manages to shatter Yamraiha's Borg. At sea, Pisti attempts to use her sea serpents to attack the large purple creature. Yet, her attack fails when the purple monstrosity consumes the serpents. Over at Zagan's Dungeon, Dunya is exhausted and her Full-body Djinn Equip deactivates. Ithnan points out that Dunya had missed due to Aladdin's invisibility spell. Alibaba attacks Isaac and breaks Isaac's head open. The others find out that Isaac is only a sand doll. Dunya cries over the loss of Isaac. Alibaba stops himself from attacking Dunya when he is reminded of Cassim. Suddenly, Ithnan stabs Dunya with his scythe. In Sindria, Masrur kills Zurmudd with his Household Vessel. Nearby, Sharrkan slices through the shadows and Byoln with his Household Vessel. Rushing to Dunya's side, Alibaba is infuriated at Ithnan, and his seal breaks. The Black Rukh erupts around Dunya. Her memories reveal her painful past that involves the extermination of the royalty in Musta'sim. Disillusioned with Dunya's past, Alibaba's scar slowly consumes his body. In one of the flashbacks, Isaac is skewered to death by swords right in front of Dunya. Just as Dunya despises her fate, Alibaba does the same. Aladdin urges Alibaba to wake up. Then, Ithnan strikes Aladdin with lightning to stop him. He approaches Alibaba and confesses to corrupting Cassim and luring him to this dungeon. Enraged at Ithnan, Alibaba plunges his sword into Ithnan. The Black Rukh swallows up Alibaba and encases Alibaba in a Full-body Dark Djinn armor. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *The anime skips the scene where Zagan has chosen Hakuryuu as his King Candidate. *In the manga, Hakuryuu loses his arm after obtaining Zagan and getting a snake bite from Ithnan when Ithnan bursts out of Hakuryuu's left arm. This takes place in Sindria. Compared to the anime, Isaac cuts off Hakuryuu's left arm when Hakuryuu tries to protect Alibaba. *In the manga, Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamraiha fight Byoln, Zurmudd, and Apollonius who attacked Aladdin's group after Aladdin and his company have cleared the dungeon. Compared to the anime, Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamraiha fight their opponents during the invasion of Sindria. *In the anime, the battle between Masrur, Yamraiha, and Sharrkan against Zurmudd, Apollonius, and Byoln is shortened significantly. *'Anime Exclusive Scene:' **Alibaba falls into depravity and turns into a Full-body Dark Djinn Equip. **Ithnan stabs Dunya with his scythe. *'Manga Exclusive Scenes:' **Alibaba slices Isaac into pieces before Dunya uses her Extreme magic. **Alibaba chops off Ithnan's head after Dunya is tricked by Aladdin's spell, Shallal Raqi. **Aladdin uses Solomon's Wisdom to reveal Dunya's memories. This helps restore Dunya's Black Rukh into White Rukh. *'Censorship:''' The anime blacks out the scene where Isaac was killed. In the manga, Isaac's skull is skewered by knights right in front of Dunya. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Zagan Arc